Dark Forest/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Dark Forest cat. In the Dark Forest... I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fallenstar leaped down from the rugged tree and went to train with his apprentice, Gustpaw.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn (What was the plan again?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (I think something. I know Blizzardfang turns good or something.) Fallenstar greeted Gustpaw. "Has the she-cat left yo ualone?" he asked Gustpaw. Gustpaw nodded. "Avalanchepaw hasn't been following me around lately, but Soaringpaw is begining too!" muttered Gustpaw. Fallenstar sighed. "Ignore she-cats! You musn't get distracted." ordered Fallenstar.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I don't have an apprentice, nor do I want one, so I walked off into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Blizzardfang, Raggedsong and Shardtail save the clans... and Icy Blizzardfang has Rowanpaw was apprentice :S we could drop that)(Shardtail) I waited until Fallenstar was done training the WindClan apprentice before approaching him. "Are we really going to attack the clans?" I asked. Why attack the clans? Oh yes, because we want power...but is that what I'' want? (Fallenstar still think she is on his side, right?) Prickl ar 22:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (He does?) I laid down by a stream. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 22:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (?) Raggedsong went and sat by the StarClan border. She wanted to see her sister again! Prickl ar 22:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (...What?) A vision of my mate flashed through my mind. I put my paws over my eyes. "O.K! You win! I regret murdering you! Every day you were gone I secretly mourned for you!" he screamed. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I heard Blizzardfang screaming. That was unusual. "Blizzardfang?" I mewed after I dashed to him. (Raggedsong) Prickl ar 22:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Get away from me!" I hissed as I stood up sudenly. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Fine! But stop screaming!" I hissed back, narrowing my eyes. Blizzardfang was so annoying... Prickl ar 22:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang let out a sharp, wild scream. He unsheathed his claws and raked them down his face. (I don't think he's mentaly stable enough to save the clans) (Nah, he can do it! the crazy cats save the clans Raggedsong will start to go crazy too. Not as crazy as Blizzardfang, though)"Blizzardfang stop!" I screeched. I knocked him out by slamming his head into the ground. Great StarClan he was stupid! Sure he was crazy and insane but he had never done this before! Prickl ar 22:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang, even when he was knocked out, had visions of his dead mate. "Leave me alone!" he thought. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD) I pawed Blizzardfang. "Hey wake up!" I muttered Prickl ar 23:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowtail walked over to Raggedsong. "What's up with him?" he asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "He has issues," I meowed. I looked at the cat. "Who are you?" I asked. Prickl ar 23:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Sparrowtail," he said. "Just got here." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Redfire) "Just got here?" I meowed as I stepped out of the shadows. "Which clan?" I asked. I looked at the scene, one cat was whimpering in his sleep, the other two standing around him, just watching. "You should see Fallenstar. That's where you go to check in, I never did, look what happened to me!" I advised. No one was here to welcome me. No one cared about me. I was just another cat that got into the Dark Forest... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Eh it's fine, no one scares me!" he said. Blizzardfang opened up is eyes, but he just laid there in silence. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw hid in the bushes, thinking of Snowpaw. He had no idea why he was in here. He had accidentally dislodged that rock that killed her. He hadn't been trying to kill her. He hoped Snowpaw was in StarClan, we're she would live happily. Although Howlpaw never admitted it, he had liked her, too. ❄Moss❄ 00:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, look, he's awake," said Sparrowtail, mockingly. Blizzardfang grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I just watched. IT was Sparrowtail's fault.. "Stop!" I snarled, but really there was nothing I could do. Prickl ar 11:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw's eyes widened when he saw the cat Blizzardfang strangle Sparrowtail. ~Moss Category:Roleplay